Music at Midnight
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "It wasn't that he didn't want her to. It wasn't as if he wouldn't if she asked." Two songfics Harry/Hermione. Rated M for a love scene.
1. Just Cry

**Hello to all my lovely friends, readers, subscribers, etc. I've been so incredibly busy this summer what with college, moving into a new apartment, and a full time job. I get home and I pretty much fall into bed, I'm so tired. Because of this, I haven't been working on promised sequels or final chapters of my other fics, which is totally awful of me, but I've just had very little time for writing. When I DO have time, however, I find myself oddly Harry Potter obsessed and I can't help but write a billion little oneshots/novellas. So here's one of my plot bunnies. I killed it dead...like, with a stone. The first chapter's inspiration came from Mandisa's song Just Cry. I changed some of the lyrics so that it's less spritual but just as impactful. It will have one or two more chapters (prolly only one) and it's a Harry/Hermione fic. I HATED that she ended up with Ron. I kept waiting for J.K to be like "Just kidding, she's really in love with Harry!" -sigh- It was not to be. So I'm changing it. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, the wizarding world, Mandisa, or the song Just Cry. Don't you dare sue me. I'm a Lawyer!**

A cold wind blew through the clearing, its icy fingers attempting to ensnare any and all unprepared inhabitants of the area. Hermione shivered as she curled up on the tiny stairs that led to Ron's bed, feeling upset and angry and devastated all at once.

Across the tent, Harry sat looking at his best friend. She was in a wretched state after Ron left them in a murderous rage, accusing them of 'carrying on' behind his back. He almost snorted. As if Hermione would ever seek solace in his arms.

It wasn't that he didn't want her to.

It wasn't that he wouldn't if she asked.

He shook his head to dispel the longing coursing through his already aching heart at his friend's betrayal. No, he was right to keep his feelings to himself. He wouldn't dare cross a line that she had no desire to be crossed. _But something needed to be done. _His mind whispered.

_Forget it ._ He told himself. _She loves Ron, has always loved Ron. Will always love Ron…if he ever came back. She'd never choose you over him. You bring death to everyone you love. Why would she choose you?_

She sat there, not crying, just staring at the entrance to the tent, as though willing Ron to return and say "Just joshing, mate!" She was listening to the radio; various Muggle songs and artists sang their jaunty tunes that were the complete opposite of how everyone was feeling right now. _But something needed to be done._

Harry's scar had been in a white-hot blazing pain all evening in being in such close proximity to the Horcrux locket. It's dark magic stabbed him at random intervals and was giving him the most spectacular headache._ But something needed to be done._

As he sat, wondering what he could do to ease her sorrow, a song he knew came onto the radio. He remembered it vaguely from right after Sirius had slipped into the veil. He had been so angry and distraught, not knowing how to vent his feelings until Hermione had come up behind him and put her arms around him.

She had sung the words of the powerful song until he had broken down, turning in her arms and clutching her to him like a drowning man would a rafter of wood. He had cried, for seemingly the first time in his life, though he was sure that wasn't the case. They weren't angry tears; they were tears of grief and release. She had simply held him, and it was then that he had realized how much she meant to him: how much he loved her.

He had kept silent since then, never letting her come too close for fear that he would do something to make her uncomfortable or angry and lose her friendship.

His façade had been slipping as of late.

With the hunt for the shattered pieces of Voldemort's soul came a desperation to be near those closest to him for as long as he could. He had no illusions here…it was kill or be killed. But Ron had noticed, and had left them for it.

_But something needed to be done._

The woman who wrote the song was a witch, who lived amongst the muggle population to further her career, as Hermione told him after he had stopped sobbing into her shoulder.

"_This is for all you young ones who are in these hard times. Sometimes, it's good to simply let it out, and Just Cry,"_ came a voice from the radio, her lilting tones giving condolence and an offer of comfort through her song as she began.

_Why you gotta act so strong  
>Go ahead and take off your brave face<br>Why you tellin' me that nothing's wrong  
>It's obvious you're not in a good place<br>Who's tellin' you to keep it all inside  
>And never let those feelings<br>Get past the corner of your eye_

Feeling moved by the words into action, Harry moved forward hesitantly, his eyes trained on his beloved friend. Would she accept his offer of comfort? She sat staring at the radio, her eyes welling up, but not spilling over.

_You don't need to run  
>You don't need to speak<br>Baby take some time  
>Let those prayers roll down your cheek<br>It may be tomorrow  
>You'll be past the sorrow<br>But tonight it's alright  
>Just cry<em>

She put her head on her knees and a silent sob wracked her body. Letting go of all hesitance, Harry moved forward and sat beside her, enveloping her in his arms and holding as close as he dared.

She choked on another sob, trying to reign in her emotions, but he whispered, "No, 'Mione, let it go. I'm here."

_I know you know your hopeful songs  
>A dozen verses by memory<br>Yeah, they're good but life is hard  
>And days get long<br>You gotta know I can handle your honesty  
>So feel the things you're feeling<em>

_All the fear and doubt_

Yes, there was a lot of that going around at the moment…the fear, the doubt.

_And a sadness, loneliness and anger_

It was overwhelming sometimes, those feelings, but they both had kept up a brave face, trying to stay strong when weakness wasn't an option.

Harry sang along to the song softly in her ear, his voice nowhere near the beauty of the woman, but still soothing, still comforting as he held her.

_Let it out, let it out  
>You don't need to run<br>You don't need to speak  
>Baby take some time<br>Let those prayers roll down your cheek  
>It may be tomorrow<br>You'll be past the sorrow  
>But tonight it's alright<em>

She cried on his shoulder, weeping for the loss of her friend, for the feelings for Harry that were what had driven Ron away, for the perils they would face. She cried, and for the first time, they were healing tears.

Just cry  
>Just cry<p>

She did just that, turning to bury her face into Harry's soft flannel shirt. He stroked her hair, making her feel safe and loved, even if he was only feeling a platonic love for his friend.

It doesn't mean you're not trusting  
>It doesn't mean you don't believe<br>It doesn't mean you don't know  
>That everything will be redeemed<p>

Hermione believed to the core of her being that Harry would succeed, that Voldemort would be defeated, that indeed…everything would be alright.

But the outcome of this war could still be far off, and she did not know if she would survive to tell her friend how much she loved him.

You don't need to run  
>You don't need to speak<br>Baby take some time  
>Let those prayers roll down your cheek<br>It maybe tomorrow  
>You'll be past the sorrow<br>But tonight it's alright  
>But tonight it's alright<p>

She hoped, she prayed that Harry would continue to be there for her, unlike Ron, who had abandoned them in this dark hour. She could feel her anger at him ebbing away, knowing he had only spoken the truth, though not to the extent he had accused them of.

Just cry

_Why you gotta act so strong  
>Go ahead and take off your brave face<em>

As the song slowly faded away, she reached out and turned it off, leaning into Harry for a moment more as the tears began to subside. Drawing back, she smiled a watery smile at him and wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve.

"I'm sor—" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, 'Mione, don't be sorry. Never be sorry for what you feel. Dumbledore told me, 'Not all tears are an evil.'"

She smiled again; it definitely sounded like something the Headmaster would say. And she had to admit she agreed…

Suddenly, she realized how close they were. Harry and her. They were bare inches apart, eyes locked on each other, and looking for something.

Hermione didn't know what he was looking for, but she was seeking acceptance—permission to do what she had longed for since she realized it wasn't Ron she was in love with. Since the day she had held him and sang that very song. How could she have forgotten? He tilted his head towards her slowly, and she realized with a start that he was looking for the exact same thing.

It took only a moment's hesitance for her to meet him halfway and press her lips to his in a brief, chaste kiss. His smell was intoxicating, and it sent a wave of desire through her.

He pulled back first, and for a moment she thought she had misread the situation. But he looked at her with love, reaching up to brush an errant curl away from her face.

"Hermione," he whispered, bringing his lips back to hers. Once, twice, a third time, they brushed, questioning their welcome.

Finally, he could take it no more, and he crushed his lips to hers in a dizzying rush of longing that wouldn't be quenched. He wanted her, longed for her, needed her, and she was kissing back.

_Oh Merlin, she's kissing back! _His giddy mind repeated over and over. _She's kissing me back!_

He gripped a handful of her hair, angling her mouth to lock with his and he lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. At his soft probing, she opened her mouth eagerly to glide her tongue along his. They dueled passionately for a moment before the need for air became too strong.

Harry refused to be parted, and as he gulped in air, his lips moving to her neck, his nose brushing the pale column of unmarred skin while tantalizing shivers coursed through her body.

"Harry, I love you," she sighed against his hair, as he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone.

He smiled against her; she could feel his lips curve upward, and he pulled away for a moment to look at her.

He cradled her face between his palms and whispered, "I love you too, 'Mione. Always will."

It didn't matter what tomorrow brought. They had tonight, and they would worry about the future when the sun rose. Her tears had brought immeasurable comfort, and the greatest of loves into her life.

It was alright to just cry.

**So what did you think? Did I totally ruin that scene (Harry SHALL NOT DANCE! :D)? Read and Review, friends. Warning: the next chapter will change the rating to M, because Harry and Hermione simply can't let s revelation pass without DOING something about it. So just stop here if you're a kiddie.**


	2. Not Like the Movies

The music played from the ever present radio, a ballad of ache and need, of lost love and Love's eventual victory. The woman sang of woe, of lamenting a mistake much like the one Hermione had. One she was going to set to rights tonight.

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
>Like there was nothing wrong.<br>It didn't fit,  
>It wasn't right.<br>Wasn't just the size.  
>They say you know,<br>When you know.  
>I don't know.<em>

So soft, so sweet. Tender and slow. Magical and right.

The words weren't enough, Hermione knew that, but no words would accurately describe the beauty of this moment. Hesitantly, Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and giving her a sense of peace and safety.

She couldn't recall ever feeling like this. When she and Ron had kissed for the first time, it was nice, but it lacked…something. It lacked the fire simmering just below the surface, blistering along the edges and just waiting to burst forth and render everything in its path aflame. She also recalled the first time she and Ron had 'made love', though it could hardly be called something so tender for all the fumbling and awkwardness that ensued.

But this.

This was something wonderful, dizzying, terrifying. She felt like each of her nerves was a live wire; sparking and fizzing like one of her classmates botched up potions.

Harry slid his lips along her jaw, kissing under her chin and making her shiver delightedly.__

_I didn't feel  
>The fairytale feeling, no.<br>Am I a stupid girl  
>For even dreaming that I could.<em>

She sighed softly, making him raise his head and look into her eyes. Emerald green depths shone with barely concealed ardor, and never concealed love. They held worry as well, and Hermione knew he had mistaken her sigh of happiness for one of regret.

"Oh, Hermione. I've wanted…needed this for so long. But—how can this be what you want? I've brought you nothing but pain since we first met. I've ruined your life in more ways than I could possibly count. People expect me to be perfect, but I'm never even going to get close. How can you want to be with me?" his voice broke several times through the question, his eyes showing the turmoil that was roiling in his stomach.

She brought a finger to his lips when he made to ask another question, and whispered, "Because, Harry, you're right, you aren't perfect. But you're what I need. You're perfect _for me_. You've been my best friend for so long, and I've always loved you. I just hadn't realized I was _in love_ with you. We've loved each other in so many ways…this is just another way to love."

He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing out slowly.

"I love you so much, Hermione, sometimes I think I'm going to lose myself in it. I still half think this is some amazing dream and soon I'll wake up and this won't be real."

Hermione held him close, rubbing circles on his back. "Never be afraid, Harry. I couldn't leave you anymore than you could let the wizarding world fall. It's not possible."

He raised his head and tears shone unshed in his eyes.

"You don't know that," he choked. "I could fail. I could lose and in death I would be abandoning everything I love. I'd be abandoning you!" his voice rose and he stood up, walking to the other side of the tent near his bed, his back turned to her, staring at nothing.

_If it's not like the movies,  
>That's how it should be, yeah.<br>When he's the one,  
>I'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning  
>And that's just the beginning, yeah.<em>

With his words echoing in her head, she stood and crossed the tent, wrapping her arms around him from the back and speaking into his shirt, "Then let me prove to you that you are worth the risk. Let me prove that I'll stand by you no matter what is thrown our way." She blushed, knowing what she had just offered, and ducked her head.

He turned slowly, taking her chin in his hands and tilting it to look at her face.

"You'd...you'd let me make love to you, even knowing one of us might not make it through this war?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," came her unwavering reply. She blushed again, but smiled softly at the love that was evident on his face and in his expressive eyes. She knew what she wanted; knew that he wanted it too, he was just too selfless for his own good. He couldn't hide anything from her when he looked at her. The passion of their kisses was there, just waiting to be unleashed.

Harry looked at her for a long moment, assessing whether or not she was being truthful; he was looking for any sign that she didn't want this. When he found no hesitance, he brought his lips to hers in a wild kiss that sang of his love for her.__

_Snow white said when I was young,  
>"One day my prince will come."<br>So I wait for that date.  
>They say it's hard to meet your match,<br>Find my better half.  
>So we make perfect shapes.<br>If stars don't align,  
>If it doesn't stop time,<br>If you can't see the sign,  
>Wait for it.<br>One hundred percent,  
>With every penny spent.<br>He'll be the one that,  
>Finishes your sentences.<em>

Collapsing onto the bed, Hermione pulled back for a moment and said breathlessly, in a low voice. "Harry, I need you. I want to be with you. I want you to finish what you started and make love to me."

She saw the fear in his eyes and quickly moved to intercept it. "No, Harry, I don't care if we don't live past tomorrow. I don't care if Voldemort himself storms the tent. For that matter, I don't care if Ron comes back angry, though I'll hex either of them if they interrupt too soon. Do you hear me Harry Potter? _I. Don't. Care._" When she saw him start to protest, she silenced him with a soft kiss. "All I care about right now is you. Please…make love to me."

He swallowed thickly, seemed to deliberate for a moment, then nodded. "Love you, 'Mione," he said tenderly, then cupped her face and kissed her, the kiss quickly becoming more needy and urgent as they progressed.

"Be with me, Harry. Like we always should have been. Be mine." Hermione whispered. And Harry was undone.

"I've always been yours, my love. I've always belonged to you," he said when he could breathe again.

Hermione sat up, trying to undo her blouse, but her hands shook with the intensity of what was about to occur. Harry took her hands away from her shirt gently, saying "Let me."

She watched as his long, dexterous fingers slipped each button through the loops, revealing more of her skin to be kissed and tasted by his ever-questing lips. When he had undone all the tiny buttons, he slid the material away from her shoulders and stared at her with undisguised reverence.

He slowly undid the clasp of her bra, revealing her delicate breasts. "You're so beautiful…" he trailed off as though rendered speechless.

A blush suffused her face at his praise. She had always thought herself to be unattractive, but the look in Harry's eyes told her that he found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

_If it's not like the movies,  
>That's how it should be.<br>When he's the one,  
>He'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning,  
>And that's just the beginning.<em>

He slid his hand along her side, coming up to cup her breast and gently take her nipple into his mouth. She let out a gasp as he flicked his tongue over it until it was pert under his ministrations. When he switched to pay attention to the other breast, her eyelids fluttered closed and she moaned his name.

"Say my name again," he whispered, ceasing movement. The cold air was still around them, and the only sounds were their labored breaths.

"Harry," she moaned.

It was like magic, the way his own name slid off her tongue and pooled in the pit of his stomach. He leaned up to strip himself of his shirt and then _sweet Merlin_ they were blessedly skin on skin.

She licked along his neck, pausing to suck just beneath his ear, a sensitive spot that made him moan and lean in for a bruising kiss.

"Pants…off…now," Hermione gasped between gulps of air when they pulled away for a breath. He nodded against her chest, and sat up to slither out of the confining jeans that had grown _much_ too tight. When he had divested himself of them, he slid out of the boxers, leaving him bared for her appraisal.

She looked at him with awe. He was…well endowed. That was an understatement. She felt heat glide up her back and her eyes darkened with lust. Harry stood, waiting for her approval, nervous about being bare before her.

She sat forward and slowly slid a finger down his length, drawing a strangled gasp from Harry. "Ah, Hermione."__

_'Cause I know you're out there,  
>And you're, you're looking for me.<br>It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
>Perfectly for me you'll see.<br>_

She grasped his arms and drew him back to the bed to press against her, making her whimper and him groan in delight at the sensations. Harry hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants and kickers, and asked quietly, "May I?"

Hermione answered with a breathy, "Yes, Harry my love. Yes."

He slowly drew the clothing down, and discarded them to the side of the tent, before turning to take in her fully naked form.

She was so beautiful, her hair splayed across the pillow in a honey-brown halo, her arms flung carelessly above her head and her eyes half-lidded and hazed with her desire. He shook himself out of his staring, and positioned himself over her.

"Are you absolutely sure, 'Mione?" he asked once more, giving her every opportunity to stop. But, she knew that he was what she wanted. With her nod of approval, he slowly and painstakingly slid into her, his breath leaving him as her heat welcomed him. He didn't know if this was her first time, so he stopped before he was fully sheathed.

"Oh, Harry, don't stop. Please…I need…" she moaned and he assented, sliding all the way into her. They were one.

Giving her a moment to adjust, he pulled out and thrust back in. "Harry!" she screamed as his length met her core. "Oh God!"

He moaned and thrust again, creating a tempo that was fast and hard. Their bodies rocked together, dancing in passion and love and life.

"Hermione—ah—love—you!" It became too much.

Hermione felt her orgasm burst and she spasmed as light flared in her vision, Harry's name on her lips as she came.

Feeling her walls clench around him sent Harry careening in a tidal wave of pleasure as his release came full upon him. "Hermione," he howled in ecstasy as the last of his seed pulsed into her.

_Just like the movies.  
>That's how it will be.<br>Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.  
>It's not like the movies,<br>But that's how it will be.  
>When he's the one,<br>You'll come undone,  
>And your world will stop spinning,<em>

Feeling the poppy-syrup pleasure overcome them, they curled into each other's arms, allowing themselves to just savor the moment. Tomorrow would be soon enough to worry about what should be done in the future.

For now, they were safe, and in the arms of the one they loved. It was enough for now.

_And it's just the beginning._


End file.
